For example, an image sensor and a DSP (digital signal processor) are incorporated in a digital camera. The image sensor generates an image signal obtained by photoelectrically converting light received through a lens, and the DSP performs image processing on the image signal output from the image sensor.
When outputting the image signal to the DSP, the image sensor packetizes (partitions) the image signal into a plurality of packets, and adds a control code to each packet. Incidentally, as an example of the control code, a start code representing a start position of the packet or an end code representing an end position of the packet, and the like are added.
Then, the image sensor performs an 8B10B conversion to convert the packet, to which the control code is added, into a bit string of 10 bits for every 8 bits, and outputs the packet after the 8B10B conversion to the DSP.
On the other hand, the DSP performs a 10B8B conversion (8B10B reverse conversion) to convert the packet after the 8B10B conversion, which is output from the image sensor, into a bit string of 8 bits for every 10 bits.
Also, the DSP previously holds a bit pattern representing the control code, and detects the control code from the packet after the 10B8B conversion, on the basis of the held bit pattern.
That is, for example, the DSP detects a hit string matched with the previously held bit pattern, as the control code, among bit strings contained in the packet after the 10B8B conversion.
Then, the DSP extracts an image signal from the packet after the 10B8B conversion, on the basis of the detected control code, and performs image processing on the extracted image signal.
Incidentally, the 8B10B conversion and the 10B8B conversion are performed using, for example, a previously held conversion table (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).